Mari
The Kingdom of Mari is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1938 BC. Major cities include Mari, the capital, Hanat, Ayyabe, Nashir, Sukita, Andarig, Appan, Mišlan, Arikkaniwe, Kumri, Dir, Urbat, Ya'il, Zibnatum, Yarikitum, Ziniyan and Mulhan. The main national langaue is Akkadian. Mari has a population of 428 000, which consists of Akkadians (31 %), Amorrites (23 %) , Elamites (18 %), Hurrians (13 %) , Suteans (8 %), Assyrians (4 %), Aryanis (2 %) and others (1 %). The Amorites in Mari are usually from the Yaminite (the Clans Amnanu, Yakhruru, Uprapu, Yarikhu and Rababu) and Sim'alite (the Clans Yabasum, Nahanum, Yakallit) Tribal groups, while the Suteans usually belong to the Almutu, Mikhalizayu or Yakhmamu clans. A ruler of a tribe is typically called "abu" or "father". One of the most important priest roles in Mari is that of Zabihu Priest of Dagan. The holiest relic in the kingdom are the Sacred Weapons of Addu of Halab, with which the God is said to have fought the sea (Temtum). They are kept at aspecial location and are invoked by the King in times of need. Festivals The Pagra'um Festival is a sacrifice where dead meat is presented in the presence of Dagan and Ninhursag, who is honoured as the wife of Dagan at Mari. The ūm hiyārim or Day of the Donkey Festival takes place in the city of Mari and consists of sacrificing a donkey for the sake of the citizens of Mari. List of Kings * Limer I. 2641-2630 * Anba I. 2630-2610 * Anba II. 2610-2600 * Anbu I. 2600-2587 * Anba III. 2587-2549 * Limer II. 2549-2517 * Zizi I. 2517-2493 * Anbu II. 2493-2470 * Limer III. 2470-2434 * Ilshu I. 2434-2402 * Zizi II. 2402-2378 * Iblul-Il I. 2378-2350 * Anbu III. 2350-2316 * Ilshu II. 2316-2285 * Zizi III. 2285-2261 * Iblul-Il II. 2261-2228 * Limer IV. 2228-2202 * Ilshu III. 2202-2190 * Anba IV. 2190-2164 * Anbu IV. 2164-2120 * Carrum-iter I. 2120-2092 * Iblul-Il III. 2092-2057 * Limer V. 2057-2021 * Ilshu IV. 2021-1999 * Carrum-iter II. 1999-1990 * Anbu V. 1990-1976 * Ikun-Shamagan I. 1976-1951 * Limer VI. 1951-1934 * Iblul-Il IV. 1931-1902 * Carrum-iter III. 1902-1882 * Ilshu V. 1882-1871 * Anba V. 1871-1850 * Bazi I. 1850-1824 * Bazi II. 1824-1802 * Bazi III. 1802-1788 * Bazi IV. 1788-1751 * Bazi V. 1751-1732 * Bazi VI. 1732-1703 * Bazi VII. 1703-1669 * Bazi VIII. 1669-1652 * Anba VI. 1652-1650 * Anba VII. 1650-1647 * Anba VIII. 1647-1628 * Anbu VI. 1628-1602 * Anbu VII. 1602-1584 * Bazi IX. 1584-1560 * Ilshu VI. 1560-1550 * Yaggid-Lim I. 1550-1527 * Anbu VIII. 1527-1520 * Yaggid-Lim II. 1520-1513 * Iblul-Il V. 1513-1493 * Yaggid-Lim III. 1493-1478 * Yahdun-Lim I. 1478-1461 * Anba IX. 1461-1433 * Iblul-Il VI. 1433-1412 * Yaggid-Lim IV. 1412-1399 * Sumu-Iaman I. 1399-1372 * Yahdun-Lim II. 1372-1335 * Anbu IX. 1335-1301 * Iblul-Il VII. 1301-1286 * Yaggid-Lim V. 1286-1257 * Anba X. 1257-1243 * Ibit-Lim I. 1243-1221 * Yahdun-Lim III. 1221-1198 * Sumu-Iaman II. 1198-1175 * Iasmah-Adad I. 1175-1156 * Yaggid-Lim VI. 1156-1136 * Anbu X. 1136-1104 * Ibit-Lim II. 1104-1089 * Ikun-Shamagan II. 1089-1062 * Sumu-Iaman III. 1062-1037 * Yahdun-Lim IV. 1037-1000 * Bazi X. 1000-977 * Ikun-Shamagan III. 977-944 * Ikun-Shamash I. 944-911 * Sumu-Iaman IV. 911-875 * Anbu XI. 875-832 * Ibit-Lim III. 832-794 * Ikun-Shamagan IV. 794-762 * Bazi XI. 762-728 * Ikun-Shamash II. 728-698 * Yahdun-Lim V. 698-650 * Iasmah-Adad II. 650-635 * Zimrilim I. 635-602 * Ibit-Lim IV. 602-576 * Yahdun-Lim VI. 576-540 * Iasmah-Adad III. 540-518 * Iasmah-Adad IV. 518-480 * Zizi IV. 480-443 * Yahdun-Lim VII. 443-405 * Bazi XII. 405-385 * Zimrilim II. 385-312 * Ikun-Shamash III. 312-291 * Yaggid-Lim VII. 291-268 * Iasmah-Adad V. 268-230 * Anbu XII. 230-197 * Zizi V. 197-162 * Ibit-Lim V. 162-127 * Ikun-Shamash IV. 127-93 * Ikun-Shamagan V. 93-72 * Anba XI. 72-34 * Yaggid-Lim VIII. 34 BC-2 AD * Zizi VI. 2 AD-30 * Zimrilim III. 30-68 * Ikun-Shamash V. 68-105 * Iasmah-Adad VI. 105-142 * Anba XII. 142-177 * Ikun-Shamagan VI. 177-204 * Zizi VII. 204-240 * Bazi XIII. 240-279 * Yahdun-Lim VIII. 279-317 * Anbu XIII. 317-351 * Ikun-Shamash VI. 351-383 * Zizi VIII. 383-404 * Ikun-Shamagan VII. 404-444 * Zimrilim IV. 444-502 * Anba XIII. 505-533 * Ikun-Shamagan VIII. 533-576 * Ikun-Shamash VII. 576-603 * Iasmah-Adad VII. 603-641 * Ibit-Lim VI. 641-670 * Zimrilim V. 670-705 * Ikun-Shamash VIII. 705-740 * Zizi IX. 740-777 * Iblul-Il VIII. 777-805 * Carrum-iter IV. 805-843 * Ibit-Lim VII. 843-878 * Ikun-Shamagan IX. 878-913 * Zimrilim VI. 913-951 * Carrum-iter V. 951-986 * Iblul-Il IX. 986-1010 * Zizi X. 1010-1047 * Ikun-Shamash IX. 1047-1081 * Yahdun-Lim IX. 1081-1115 * Carrum-iter VI. 1115-1144 * Zizi XI. 1144-1183 * Iblul-Il X. 1183-1203 * Ikun-Shamash X. 1203-1237 * Zimrilim VII. 1237-1278 * Carrum-iter VII. 1278-1310 * Zizi XII. 1310-1339 * Ibit-Lim VIII. 1339-1380 * Ikun-Shamash XI. 1380-1411 * Iasmah-Adad VIII. 1411-1450 * Sumu-Iaman V. 1450-1485 * Ikun-Shamagan X. 1485-1514 * Zimrilim VIII. 1514-1547 * Carrum-iter VIII. 1547-1576 * Ilshu VII. 1576-1610 * Anba XIV. 1610-1646 * Limer VII. 1646-1675 * Sumu-Iaman VI. 1675-1698 * Ibit-Lim IX. 1698-1727 * Iasmah-Adad IX. 1727-1753 * Carrum-iter IX. 1753-1788 * Zimrilim IX. 1788-1865 * Zizi XIII. 1865-(1890) with : * Zimrilim X . 1878-(1890)